Breaking the News
by alexceasar
Summary: Giles did not want to be doing this but he owed it to Claudia Parker to be the one who changed her granddaughter's world.
1. Chapter 1: Older Than You Know

Disclaimer: Buffy verse belongs to Joss Whedon and BSG to Ronald D. Moore

Rupert Giles stood outside the Crashdown Café wondering at the insanity of the Americans. The whole town seems to be centered on the supposed alien crash in the 40s. This diner before him a prime example of that; the flying saucer sign, the murals inside, the uniforms and the menu he read earlier at lunch while trying to get a general idea of the environment. Glancing inside he saw only the cook and the young girl that was the reason he was here. Giles did not want to be doing this but he owed it to Claudia Parker to be the one who changed her granddaughter's world. Taking a deep breath and grabbing a tighter hold on the bag he carried, he entered the diner and made his way to the counter where the waitress was wiping it down. She looked up at him and smiled a familiar smile.

"I'm sorry but the grill has already been turned off for the night. We are just about to close."

"That is quiet alright. I am here to speak with you, Miss Parker." Her eyebrows rose slightly at his British accent.

"Oh. How can I help you, Mr.…?"

"Giles, Rupert Giles." He turned slightly as he heard the young man enter the dining area. "I am afraid I will need to speak to you alone as it is a private matter." The young man scowled and walked closer.

"And she should just trust some stranger that walked in off the street asking to speak to her alone at night, why?"

"Michael," Liz admonished softly.

"He is quiet right. However, I can assure you I would no sooner harm Claudia Parker's granddaughter than I would cut off my own hand."

"You knew my grandmother?"

"Yes. When I was not much older than you, I was researching for an anthropology paper I was writing and she was kind enough to help me. I become quite fond of her and we maintained contact over the years. I was deeply saddened to hear of her passing. She was an amazing woman and the world is smaller for her loss."

"Yes, she was. Thank you." Liz stared at him for a moment, appearing to measure him. Whatever she saw, she moved to Michael's side and led him to the doors separating the staff area from the diner. "I will speak with you Mister Giles, but Michael will be staying in the staff area. I am sure you understand."

"Liz," Michael tried to protest.

"Watch TV, Michael. We will finish closing when I am done talking to Mr. Giles." They appeared to have a conversation with their eyes before he nodded and walked through the doors. A moment later, they heard the sound of the television in the break room turn on. Liz moved back to the counter and poured both of them a glass of water before leading Giles over to the booth closest to the front door to help ensure more privacy. They both settled themselves down, Liz placing the two glasses on the table and Giles his bag on the floor next to him.

"Now, what is it you wanted to speak with me about Mr. Giles?"

Giles contemplated several ways to start the upcoming conversation but could not decide. Liz apparently realized his dilemma and tried to help.

"The beginning is usually best." They both gave a small laugh.

"Yes, I suppose. I work for a company called the IWC."

"I have heard of the name but never what it was they did."

"Yes, The IWC has always cloaked their activities as much as possible. ISWC is the International Watchers Council. Their purpose is to train and guide the Slayer."

"What is a Slayer?"

"Miss Parker…"

"Elizabeth." He looked at her questioningly. "I know the British are very proper. I figured Liz would be too casual for you." He smiled.

"Elizabeth, what I am about to tell you will be incredible. It will alter you view of the world. It will seem impossible and absolutely crazy. However, it will be the absolute truth." She raised her eyebrow again.

"The world is older than you know." Giles spent the next thirty minutes giving her an extremely brief overview of the supernatural world. Vampires, demons, the history of the Slayers and how they were called in mass not too long ago, the restructuring of the Council. After five minutes of absolute silence, Liz took a drink of her water before commenting.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"You have been called."

"What?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Have you noticed increased strength, a tingling in your body around certain people, strange dreams of other lives fighting evils, increased appetite, a greater amount of energy to burn off, increase awareness of your surroundings?" At her silence, he continued. "The IWC is attempting to contact all Slayers in order to offer them training, even if they chose not to actively fight the darkness. Demons sense the Slayer, just as Slayers sense demons. They need to be prepared to protect themselves if nothing else."

"Why me?"

"No one knows why a girl is made a potential. It is something that has never been discovered although there are many theories. It is decided by those we call the Powers That Be, beings that maintain the balance of the universe."

"Why did you come here? I mean, why not another member of the IWC? From what you said, you are pretty high up in the command chain."

"As I said I knew your grandmother and was quite fond of her. I wanted to do this. Not that I wanted you to be Called, but I felt it only right that I should be the one to do this." He stared at the young woman for a few moments, noticing her ashen complexion. "You seem to be taking this very well."

"I don't know if I really believe you. I mean it is so out there." She stared out the window behind him. "But I do know that incredible unexplainable things happen. I will need some time with this."

"Of course, I have several items for you that might help." He reached down to grab the bag he had been carrying. Opening it, he removed several books and placed them before her.

"The largest one is the traditional book given to the Slayer upon her calling. These two are small journals written by the two Senior Slayers, Buffy and Faith. They wrote them in hopes of helping others get a better understanding of what it is to be a Slayer. This last one is very special. It is a history of the Slayers if you will. It is liked to the IWC archives and can access all of the Watchers Journals of previous Slayers. I will need this one back very soon as technically it is never to be given to anyone not a Watcher. Sometime tomorrow, Buffy and Faith will be arriving to meet with you. We are going to take you on what the girls call the "Show and Tell portion", a brief tour of the nightlife. They have agreed to help give you basic training here in Roswell. Once you decide what it is you want to do, we will go from there."

The young girl appeared overwhelmed.

"You must understand, Elizabeth, that this information can not be shared with anyone. It will be dangerous to the young girls that were called should it ever be released. Already the military has tried to experiment with not only demons but Slayers as well. The IWC will not let that happen again." Liz looked up into his eyes. He smiled slightly. "I know the young man has been listening in. I also know that he is not completely human." Her eyes widened. "I allowed it as it is apparent that you trust him. Slayers have extremely good instincts. The new IWC does not discriminate. As long as he does not harm humans, our policy is to live and let live." He stood and gathered him bag. "Now, it has been a long day and I am sure you need to rest. I will return after lunch tomorrow to speak with you further. Good night, Elizabeth." He turned and walked out of the diner.


	2. Chapter 2: Big Brother

Breaking the News

Chapter Two

Michael Guerin was still standing in the break room frozen in shock as the older man exited the front of the diner. The idea that a man none of his friends had met before today knowing anything about him and his origins was terrifying. Usually when that happens, it does not lead to good things. After a moment, Michael ran to the side door and through the alley to find Rupert Giles opening a car door and placing his bag inside. As he turned to enter the car, he saw Michael watching him from the opening of the side alley. Closing his car door he walked to the front of his rental car and leaned on the hood, trying to not make any sudden movements as to not alarm the already shocked boy and waiting patiently for Michael to find his voice.

"What do you think you know about me and how?" he demanded. Sighing, Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them with the handkerchief he carried in his inner jacket pocket.

"I know many things about you, Mr. Guerin. I know that you are an emancipated teen, that your foster father should have met a very long walk off a short pier as they say. I know that you are hot headed and stubborn. I know that you push people away afraid that they might learn your secrets, that you push those closest to away in order to protect them. I know that you are a strong, capable young man that protects his friends and that you are not completely human. As I told Elizabeth, as long as you do not harm innocents, I do not care about your non-human aspects. As for how I know, that goes along with the additional information that I was going to share with Elizabeth tomorrow. You, of course, will be welcome to join us as I am sure you will try to pry it out of her once I leave. I do ask that only you are there. While I understand the need to be able to talk to others you are close about the supernatural and your experiences, the knowledge can be very dangerous. Not so much from simply knowing about it, but the danger it can lead to when they come in contact with non-friendly demons."

"There are friendly demons?" Michael asked nonplused at the idea.

"A few. More like non-violent. They have no interest in ending the world, causing chaos or killing others. They are visitors from other dimensions."

"Other dimensions?" Giles chuckled softly.

"Tomorrow, Mr. Guerin. Go over the books I left with Elizabeth and talk with her. We will go into more detail tomorrow."

Michael stared at the man trying to determine if he was trustworthy and what his agenda was here. Having seen that look many times, several times on those of his young charges, Giles hastened to reassure the young man.

"I am no threat to you, Michael, or to any of your companions. I am only here to assist Elizabeth with her new destiny." Michael continued staring at the man. He was not like other adults in Michael's experience. He spoke to him like an equal. His eyes showed him to be far older than he looked, as if he had seen things people only dreamed of. Or people had nightmares of. Maybe this guy was on the level. Maybe he was a really good liar. The old Michael would just blast him and be done with it, not willing to take the risk this stranger poses to his family. Take the treat out before it could cause any problems.

But some part of him, some hold over of his previous life maybe, recognized him. Like recognizing like, a soldier, a general recognizing another. That part of him that he was only now learning to trust told him that this man could be trusted. That this adult was not a threat to his family, that this man just might understand who they were and accept them. He decided in that moment to trust his gut, to trust Liz. Because there was on thing he was sure of and that was Liz could read people. She knew if they were good or a threat. It was like some instinct of hers. If she trusted this guy enough to listen to him, than he would too. If the guy turned out to be a threat, he would handle it in the true "Stonewall Guerin" way. Somehow, he thought it might be the "General Rath" way too.

"Word of advise, don't use the word 'destiny' with Liz. She's not a big fan." Giles tilted his head at that. "Liz will do what she has to in order to protect her family but destiny has only bitten her in the ass so far." Michael turned to return to the café. "And just to be clear, you hurt Liz and there will be no body for them to not find."

Giles watched the young man make his way back down the alley and entered the diner, leaving him to wonder what exactly he meant with that comment on destiny. Getting up, he quickly entered his car to head back to the hotel. Driving away, he smiled thinking how well these two would fit with his family.

Michael walked through the doors separating the dining area from the break room. He stopped and watched Liz for minute as she read one of the books given her by Giles. From what that man had said a little while ago Liz had become some kind of superhero that fought evil. Looking at his quiet friend, he noticed how small she seemed, unlike Maria whose personality seemed larger than life. Maria was the firecracker that could explode on you if held to long. Liz was the fire that kept you warm through the coldest blizzard. Liz was calm and steady. She was the one who always kept her head and the one everyone looked to for a plan. She could be neurotic in her need for organization and self-sacrifice for her loved ones. But she was the best person he had ever met. He thought it kind of fitting that Liz would be chosen by fate, destiny or whatever to be a protector of mankind. There was no one else in the world Michael would trust to get the job done. And if this was real, if that guy wasn't some crazy whacko, then Liz Parker the newest Slayer would have her self her very own alien hybrid sidekick. NO way in hell he was going to let her do it alone. Not his sister. Because that was what she was, what she had become, his sister. And no one would tell him different.


	3. Chapter 3: Unforgettable Night

Disclaimer: Buffyverse is Joss Whedon and Roswell is Jason Katims.

Michael walked forward to join Liz at the booth. Sitting across from her, he noticed the tears in her eyes. Closing the book in front of her, he grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" Liz looked up at him.

"What's wrong? Are you crazy? That man just came in here and told me that vampires are real and not just figments of Anne Rice and Bram Stoker's imagination. That I am some kind of protector of the human race, chosen to fight DEMONS and stop the apocalypse. The apocalypse! The FREAKING END OF THE WORLD! What could possibly be wrong with that, Guerin?" Michael stood and pulled on her hand, tugging her into standing. Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her tightly.

"It's gonna be alright, Liz. If this guy is on the level, you won't be doing this alone. I promise you. And if not, well, the nuthouse will have one more occupant." Liz gave a small laugh and looked up at him.

"Since when is Michael Guerin the calm one?"

"Well, I figure, considering the circumstances, you get the right to be the one to freak out." They both laugh this time. Michael tightens his hold a little. "You can be scared Liz. I am not gonna think any less of you. It's really weird you know. But if anyone got chosen to fight the good fight, I glad it's you." She blinked at him. "You are strong, Liz. Your spirit, you can do anything you put your mind too. And you're smart. I know you're gonna do a good job." Liz took a step back and gave him a skeptical look.

"Okay. Who are you and what have you done with Michael?" He rolled his eyes.

"What?" She gives him a pointed look and he scratches one of his eyebrows. "I am trying to be supportive here."

"Miracle of Miracles, all of Maria's lectures must finally be sinking in." Liz smirked.

"Are you smirking? Goody Two Shoes Parker knows how to smirk?" Liz sniffed and reached to gather the books on the table.

"I watched you do it enough to learn how. Now help me finish closing. I want to get it done so I can read some more of this before Mr. Giles comes back tomorrow." He laughed and moved to lock the front door.

"Why is it whenever you do something not in the goody-goody image, you blame me for it?"

"Cause it's the truth. You, Michael, are teaching me all of your bad habits."

"Look out Roswell. I don't think it could handle two Michael Guerins." They share a laugh at the thought, before finishing cleaning the Parker family diner. Michael was careful to keep making jokes to help Liz keep her mind off the information they had just learned and the uncertainty of their future. One things was certain, this was going to be an unforgettable night.

After closing and cleaning the diner for the night, Liz and Michael return to the break room. Michael heads to his locker to get his keys and jacket. Liz bites her lip for a moment holding the books Mr. Giles gave her to read.

"Michael?" He turns at the sound of Liz's unsure voice.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to stay and read these with me? I wanted to get them read before tomorrow but I kinda don't want to do it alone."

"Yeah. I want to see what they say too." She smiled lightly.

"Then grab the extra set of clothes I know you keep in there. Because we are gonna shower first. No way are either one of us going to smell like grease the rest of the night."

"Dang Liz, if I knew all it took to get in the shower with you was reading a couple of books all night, I would have done it sooner." He winked at her.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny. You are going to use my parents shower, Mr. Guerin. Just what kind of girl do you think I am?" Michael turns to get his things from his locker.

"Apparently, a kick ass kind of girl." They laugh and head up the staircase into the Parker family apartment. Making her way over to the coffee table in the living room, Liz places the books down and heads to her bedroom.

"Fifteen minutes, Michael."

Fifteen minutes late found the alien-human hybrid and the new Slayer wet haired and smelling of vanilla soap, sitting on the comfortable couch in the Parker living room. Both reading one of the books written by the Two Slayers, the snacks Liz got out for them ignored in their fascination with the tales the girls had wrote down for other Slayers. Tales filled with pain, sorrow, fear, some laughter and even love. Buffy and Faith wrote of their own experiences as the Slayer, the good and bad, the funny and the painful, the joys and despair of being the Chosen One. They told of how there were others out there that understood what was happening to Liz and how to deal with it. But most of all, they wrote of hope. Hope that they are no longer alone, that no Slayer will ever be alone again.

Both Liz and Michael found themselves looking forward to meeting two such amazing people, different from each other superficially but so similar in their cores. Both found themselves hoping to be found worthy by them. And both found themselves hoping they could live up to the amazing legacy that was being revealed to them.


	4. Chapter 4: Buffy's Journal Introduction

Disclaimer: Whedon owns BTVS and Katims owns Roswell.

**Chapter Four: Buffy's Journal Introduction**

_If you are reading this, you have been Called, Chosen as a Vampire Slayer, a protector of life and light. You will be the thing the Darkness fears. You are now a warrior, but not a hero. For heroes are not allowed to makes mistakes, they must be perfect and always strong. That will never be expected of you. For we, the members of the IWC, understand the pressures you will face, not only from others but also yourself._

_This will be a frightening time for you. At first you may see this as a curse, as a cruel joke played on you by Fate. You will rail against everything, the system, the Powers That Be, God. I know because I went through the same thing. My name is Buffy Summers and I am a Slayer, the Oldest Surviving Slayer. _

_I have spent the last decade fighting the things that go bump in the night. For much of the first two years, I resented the duty given to me. It took me a long time to accept it. And eventually I have even become somewhat grateful for it. While it is true that my Calling has brought pain, betrayal and loss into my life, it has also brought joy. I have lost much over the years, lovers, a mother, a chance at a more normal life and even my very life. But I have gained so much. I have made friends and formed strong bonds with others that so few are fortunate enough to have. My Calling has given me experiences I otherwise would never have had as well as taken me to places never dreamed of. It gave me my sisters, and the men I consider my father and brother. It allowed me to understand and appreciate love in ways I think so few outside our world can. It gave me the knowledge that my life has had a purpose greater than I could have ever previously imagined._

_In the rest of this book, I have written some of the best and worst experiences I have had being a Slayer. I don't want to frighten you but given you an honest look at what is to come. The Old Slayer handbook given by the old stuff shirts Council does not really do that. Your Watcher will give you contact information and once you have read this, if you want to talk call me. _

_I know that this will be daunting and sometimes even terrifying. You will wonder what can one person accomplish, how much of a difference you can make, how unfair it all is and even why keep fighting when it is so painful. I can only repeat what a dear friend once said __"Nothing in this world is the way it ought to be. It's harsh. And cruel. But that's why there's us. Champions. It doesn't matter where we come from. What we've done or suffered or even if we make a difference. We live as though the world was as it should be. To show it what it can be". _

_You will come to know pain, fear, sadness and even terror. But you will also know that what you do will mean something, even if it is just for one person. __You will never be forgotten. __And you will never be alone. There was a time to be a Slayer was to be alone; to live alone, to fight alone, to die alone. But no longer, you will never be alone again. No matter the reason should you ever need support, you will have it. Whether it is for emotional support, preparing for a test, balancing a social life with slaying or fighting the latest big bad, you will not be alone. For you are one of us, a sister, a sister Slayer._


End file.
